


Counterclockwise

by igrewupwiththis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Night, Taken By Sleep, Top - Freeform, Twenty-one Pilots, i gueeesss, idk man, just from my pov how it sometimes be, no extreme unhealthy behaviour, there is no triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrewupwiththis/pseuds/igrewupwiththis
Summary: Basically I'm not in a nice place right now and this is just word vomit. This can be either Josh or Tyler it doesn't matter. Just wanted to get this off my chest and throw it out there.





	Counterclockwise

Tick.

 

He just wanted this night to end. He was tired as it was, but the echoing words didn’t leave him alone.

 

Tock.

 

Was it 4 a.m. already? He couldn’t recall what he had been doing for the last three hours.

 

Tick.

 

Ouch. He lifted a cold hand (tock) and put it on his hammering temple (tick). It felt soothing, and when he applied a little pressure to his head (tock) the pain lessened. He closed his eyes and tried to (tick) ignore the noise that was cutting his brain with every interval, but every second was agony (tock).

 

Tick.

 

Tock.

 

He closed his eyelids and felt his eyes cross involuntarily. His head spun, and he forced his eyes to go back to normal, even if they were closed. He breathed in. And out. There was it (tick) again.

 

He forced himself to get up (tick, tock, tick, tock) and even though everything was spinning and his hands, feet, nose were cold and shoulders, ankles, knees, chest ached, he got up up up and landed more or less steady on his feet. Like in… a trance, he reached the bathroom… turned on the faucet. He refused to look _him_ in the eyes, refused to examine his face, so he bent low over the sink and plugged the drain. He shuddered several times.

 

Then he bent even lower and let the cold and silence engulf his head.

 

All the painful sounds were drowned and all the horrible words being muffled and _he_ was silent as well. He felt his hair become wet, his shirt cold with splashes. And there he stayed.

 

He grabbed the sink tighter and let it go again, tighter, and let it go, tight, let it go, let it go, let it go-

 

He stood. Pulled the plug which gave way to an orchestra of a waterfall that slowly but steadily surrounded him, crept through the walls and said goodbye with a gargle. Silence.

 

Tick.

 

Cold drops ran down his neck, chest, in his shirt (tock). Lazily he made his way back (tick tock tick tock tick). Kept his head low as he passed mirrors (tock), closed the door behind him(ti-) just to lean against it, sighing.

 

One step after another, he came closer to his window. The gerberas outside were blossoming well, but in the weak light of the (barely) half moon they were grey and small, throwing dark shadows, silencing each other.

 

He let himself fall on his bed; shoulder hip leg head hit the soft surface. He waited. Until his breath calmed down. Far away at the edge of the world he saw the skies changing colours very, very slowly.

 

He’d try again.

 

He closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> stay alive for me


End file.
